Una visita Inesperada
by uncertain sense
Summary: Kanda ha sido enviado al Instituto Cross para recuperar la Inocencia que según su información, se encontraba en el recinto; pero al llegar, se dará cuenta de que en ese Instituto se esconde más que solo un fragmento de Inocencia...


**H**ola!!! :3

He aquí un crossover que fue escrito para la competencia de medalla entre el **Kaname Kuran FC **vs Kanda Yuu FC, ganador, el FC de Kaname Kuran! *o*

**Autoras del Fic**: Kaine y Nao :3 (es la primera vez que escribimos en conjunto *-*)

**Personajes:** Kaname y Kanda *o* (dos chicos sexys en un solo fic X3

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight al igual que -man y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras. Nosotras no hacemos esto con finas de lucro, sólo por diversión ^^

**Dedicado a: **Todas las chicas del Kaname FC y a Kaname! ^^

* * *

**†Una visita Inesperada†**

Era una fría tarde de Diciembre en el Instituto Cross. Los alumnos de la clase diurna acababan de terminar sus clases y como era costumbre, las chicas se dirigían hacia el dormitorio Luna, esperando el tan ansiado cambio de turno y causando un gran alboroto, el cual, era deber de los guardianes poder controlar.

Mientras eso sucedía, un apuesto joven de mirada absorta y penetrante se encontraba frente a la puerta del recinto. Llevaba su larga y resplandeciente cabellera negra recogida en una coleta hacia atrás y vestía un atuendo no muy común por aquellos lugares. Empujó la cerca y se adentró en el jardín. La entrada le parecía muy desolada como para ser la de un Instituto tan prodigioso como aquel, pero eso a él no le importaba, tan sólo se encontraba allí por una razón y nada más.

Aunque esta vez se trataba de una misión individual, por lo que le habían permitido trabajar en solitario, como a él le gustaba. Sonrió al pensar que ninguno de los de la Orden podría interferir en su trabajo y estaba seguro de que no le iba a resultar muy difícil encontrar a su objetivo, cuando se le presentó el primer problema: ¿Dónde se encontraba la oficina del director? Una dulce voz le despertó de sus pensamientos…

— ¿Tú eres Yuu Kanda, el nuevo estudiante transferido? — preguntó la joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros, mientras corría en dirección al recién llegado.

— Sí — respondió secamente el desconocido, mientras ella se detenía y le sonreía amigablemente.

— Mi nombre es Yuuki Cross y soy la encargada de llevarte con el director.

Kanda frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar desconfiar, como acostumbraba hacer con la mayoría de personas que no conocía. Sin embargo, la joven parecía tener la solución al primero de sus problemas, así que se decidió a acompañarla.

— Como sea – respondió Kanda mientras se adelantaba a grandes zancadas y dejaba atrás a Yuuki, la cual quedó algo desconcertada por la actitud del chico. Había sido bastante frío y su mirada le daba algo de miedo, pero sonrió ya que su comportamiento le recordaba inequívocamente al de Zero.

— ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente Kanda, al ver que la joven había quedado inmersa en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento… — se disculpó Yuuki mientras volvía de nuevo a la realidad — Sígueme, por favor.

Después de esa pequeña "presentación", la guardiana guió al nuevo alumno por el interior del Instituto. Para Yuuki, fue uno de los peores trayectos que jamás había realizado, pues todo ello transcurrió en un tétrico e inquebrantable silencio. Ni siquiera cuando le tocaba guiar a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna se sentía así y no pudo evitar pensar que era mucho más grato estar con un vampiro que con aquel extraño joven.

— Es aquí — indicó Yuuki mientras giraba el picaporte de una lujosa puerta de madera decorada con una plaquita de metal en la que se podía leer: "Despacho de K. Cross". Kanda volvió su vista de inmediato hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió rápidamente. En el interior de la estancia se encontraban dos personas. La primera, se trataba de Kaien Cross, un hombre de mediana edad con lentes y cabello color crema despeinado, sentado tras una amplia mesa de ébano en el centro de la sala. La segunda, era un extraño joven de cabello oscuro y ojos carmesí, cuya mirada se paró directamente en los recién llegados.

— Director, traje a… ¡Kaname! — exclamó Yuuki al ver quien se encontraba también allí.

— Buenas tardes, Yuuki — saludó cortésmente el líder del dormitorio Luna, mientras sonreía cálidamente, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al mismo tiempo en que miraba al acompañante de la joven. Notaba algo peligroso en su mirada y no lo reconoció como ninguno de los estudiantes del Instituto, por lo que no dejaba de ser un intruso.

Por su parte, Kanda, tardó unos instantes en posar su vista sobre Kaname, sólo que cuando lo vio, percibió algo extraño, como si el que se encontrara allí no fuese un humano. — "_¡Akuma!_" — pensó, al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su espalda, con actitud desafiante, dispuesto a sacar su _katana _"_Mugen_" si era necesario.

Kaname se dio cuenta enseguida del gesto y miró al exorcista con superioridad examinándolo minuciosamente, lo cual no pasó por alto frente a Kanda, quien lo enfrentó con la mirada, dispuesto en cualquier momento a atacar. El ambiente se volvió pesado, el director se encontraba nervioso al igual que Yuuki.

Kaien, al igual que Kaname también se había dado cuenta de que el desconocido debía llevar un arma escondida en alguna parte, lo que le hizo pensar que probablemente era un cazador, pero si fuera así, la Asociación ya le habría informado y además un cazador siempre llevaba su espada visible, a diferencia del joven. No obstante, sintió que debía investigar por su cuenta antes de llegar a una conclusión equivocada y decidió relajar el ambiente. Lo último que deseaba era que se iniciase una pelea allí mismo.

— ¡Vaya! Kaname, ¿No crees que es ya muy tarde? ¡Deberías ir rápidamente con la clase nocturna! – saltó de repente el director, moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo frenéticamente.

— ¡Ah, sí! Kaname, están a punto de salir. Será mejor que nos marchemos — interrumpió Yuuki al igual que Kaien, mientras se acercaba a él y conseguía que éste desviase su vista de Kanda y la posase en ella.

— Nos vemos, Kanda — se despidió la chica y salió junto a Kaname, que al igual que la guardiana, desalojó la estancia pero de manera desafiante aunque sin perder la buena educación que le caracterizaba, algo que hizo enfurecer al nuevo "alumno".

— Ah… — suspiró aliviado el director sentándose en su silla, mientras Kanda aún observaba fijamente la puerta por la que había desaparecido Kaname. Pensó que debería investigar quién demonios era ese tipo, ya que a él no le daba la impresión de que fuese un simple "humano", como aparentaba ser, y relacionándolo con su misión, podría tratarse de un _Akuma_, que se encontraba allí para apoderarse de la _Inocencia_. Su objetivo se vería limitado a recuperarla y llevarla a la Orden. Si iba por el buen camino, no tardaría en dar el primer paso y acabar rápidamente con todo.

Después de una pequeña y predecible conversación con el director Cross, éste le entregó su uniforme y lo guió a la que sería su habitación mientras se encontrase en el Instituto. Se le hizo raro que aquel hombre de lentes no le preguntase apenas sobre su identidad, lo que le hizo pensar que debía sospechar algo del por qué se encontraba allí. Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se sentó al borde de su cama para poder leer más tranquilamente sobre los detalles de su misión. Por fin se encontraba solo, era el momento idóneo para reflexionar sobre todo…

Por otro lado, en el salón de la clase nocturna, las clases avanzaban con normalidad, pero para Kaname, éstas no tenían ningún sentido ni le importaban ya que la llegada del nuevo estudiante había acaparado toda su atención. Había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera, sin duda alguna su instinto le decía que presentaba un gran peligro para todo el Instituto. ¿Qué pasaría si descubría su secreto? Él, como estudiante y vampiro de sangre pura, no podía permitirlo, lo que lo obligaba a intervenir personalmente.

La noche pasó, y a la mañana siguiente, en el dormitorio Sol, todos los estudiantes se preparaban para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Por su parte, Kanda hacía lo mismo pero debía reunirse con el profesor para ser presentado ante sus demás compañeros, lo cual le parecía una verdadera pérdida de tiempo ya que le quedaban aún muchos asuntos pendientes por resolver.

Ya frente a la puerta del aula, entró junto con el profesor y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la clase. Todos le miraban con curiosidad y cierta expectación.

— Chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Viene de muy lejos, así que por favor, sed amables con él — comenzó el profesor — Haz el favor de presentarte ante tus compañeros.

Kanda carraspeó, notablemente incomodado por la situación que se le presentaba.

— Mi nombre es Yuu Kanda y no es un agrado el conocerlos — dijo simplemente.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, los chicos parecían de piedra al igual que las chicas, exceptuando a Zero y Sayori, que permanecían indiferentes a la actitud del chico. El profesor quedó igualmente boquiabierto, pero decidió no interrumpir más la clase para no perder tiempo, así que dijo:

— Bien, siéntate al lado de Kiryuu y comencemos de una vez.—

Kanda se dirigió inmediatamente al sitio que le había asignado el profesor y mientras lo hacía, pudo escuchar el cuchicheo de las chicas, que en su mayoría conversaban en voz baja: "¡Pero qué guapo es!" "Me moriría por salir con un chico como él" o "¿No creen que se parece a Zero? Pero aún así ¡es muy guapo!"

Para Kanda, el ignorar los halagos de las chicas era algo fácil, ya que los consideraba totalmente estúpidos e innecesarios pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir cómo un pequeño calor inundaba sus mejillas, lo que también ignoró, limitándose a llegar a su sitio y hacer como si le pusiera atención al profesor. Para él, en aquellos momentos no existía nada a su alrededor.

El día ya iba llegando a su fin, al igual que las clases. Por los grandes y hermosos ventanales del Instituto Cross, se filtraban los cálidos colores del atardecer, lo que significaba que el cambio de turno se efectuaría pronto.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio Luna, todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna ya se habían organizado para poder salir. Sólo faltaba el líder del dormitorio Kuran, quien aún no había bajado de su habitación.

— Kaname, ya es hora — dijo un joven de fino cabello rubio y expresión armoniosa, mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su amigo. Se trataba de Takuma Ichijou.

— Sí, ya estoy listo — respondió Kaname mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí para bajar junto al otro joven.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Kaname? Estás muy pensativo desde ayer, ¿Pasó algo en la oficina del director? — preguntó Ichijou, mientras ambos bajaban las extensas escaleras del dormitorio.

Cuando ya por fin llegaron abajo, Kaname se paró elegantemente, para así por fin responder:

— ¿No crees que estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas, Ichijou? — respondió el líder del dormitorio, mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. De esta forma, se dio por terminada la conversación.

Todos lo integrantes de la clase nocturna salieron del dormitorio Luna. Parecían todos sacados de un sueño; rostros perfectos, elegante paso y delicada voz, sin duda, no podían ser humanos, lo que despertó los sentidos de Kanda, quien se encontraba apartado de la gran multitud de estudiantes que gritaban bulliciosamente los nombres de los chicos de uniforme blanco.

Kanda los observó fijamente por unos segundos, para luego darles la espalda e irse sigilosamente de allí, pasando desapercibido fácilmente por el gran alboroto. Cuando el sol se ocultara por completo, sería el momento idóneo para actuar.

Kaname, mientras pasaba por la multitud esbozó una sonrisa, tras percibir cómo Kanda se marchaba del lugar. Para asombro de muchos, desvió su camino en otra dirección no acostumbrada.

— Te espero — dijo, mientras dejaba atrás a todos, incluida Yuuki la que no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por la actitud de Kaname.

Las horas pasaron lenta y sigilosamente, los minutos parecían hacerse esperar. Al fin, se hizo noche cerrada. Los guardianes se encontraban haciendo ya la última guardia del día mientras que la clase nocturna se encontraba tranquilamente en su salón y los de la clase diurna descansaban en sus habitaciones. Pero alguien irrumpió el inminente silencio de la noche; una figura descendió por una de las ventanas del dormitorio Sol, como una sombra en la oscuridad.

El salto se había efectuado desde uno de los pisos más altos. Aún así, el que lo hizo no había sufrido daño alguno, se trataba de Kanda, que ya no portaba el uniforme del Instituto Cross sino su atuendo inicial, el de un exorcista de su rango. Corrió sigilosamente entre los árboles que rodeaban los dormitorios, las molestas ramas trataban de entorpecer su camino pero las esquivó fácilmente, para así no dejar rastro alguno de su incursión. Siguió corriendo y al dar vuelta por una de las esquinas del edificio, paró en seco. Sintió pasos acercándose y la conocida voz de una joven.

— ¡Zero, espera un poco! — dijo Yuuki sujetando la manga del chico — ¿Por qué saliste corriendo tan repentinamente hacia aquí?

— Vuelve inmediatamente al dormitorio Yuuki, puede ser peligroso — dijo, y acto seguido hizo una pausa – siento olor a sangre – después de decir eso, se fue corriendo en otra dirección y dejando a Yuuki sola en el lugar.

Al escuchar eso la chica, quedó algo impactada y sin hacer caso a las palabras de Zero, decidió ir en su cuenta. Kanda, quien aún seguía escondido tras un árbol, hizo ademán de seguir a la chica, lo que lo llevó irremediablemente a perderse puesto que aún no conocía del todo el lugar. Había perdido de vista a la joven y refunfuñó por lo bajo.

La oscuridad lo envolvía todo y de repente, Kanda divisó una figura a lo lejos…Unos profundos ojos carmesí le observaban a unos cuantos metros, e inmediatamente se puso en pie.

— Sabía que vendrías — dijo el exorcista, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.  
Desde la sombras surgió la figura y en un instante se encontraba al lado de Kanda, sin que a éste le hubiese dado tiempo de reaccionar…

— Sí — dijo Kaname sonriendo, mientras con una mano oprimía el cuello del joven, que empezó a forcejear. — No me andaré con rodeos, quiero que me digas inmediatamente quién eres y para qué has venido.

Kanda se apartó con fuerza de Kaname y logró apartarse a escasos metros de él. Puso una mano en su espalda, y sacó su _katana_, mientras se colocaba en una posición óptima para atacar.

— No me vengas con tonterías — dijo el exorcista — Esa misma pregunta debería hacerte yo. Sé que no eres humano, por mucho que trates de ocultarlo, sino un monstruo en busca del poder de la _Inocencia_, ¿Verdad?

Kaname quedó algo sorprendido, no entendía bien a lo que se refería el joven.

— ¿La _Inocencia_? Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerte el ignorante, maldito "_Akuma_"! — rugió Kanda — ¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia!

Acto seguido empuñó su espada y se abalanzó fieramente sobre Kaname, pero su _katana_ chocó contra algo y se detuvo en el aire. Una especie de rayo eléctrico la había inmovilizado. Aquellos ojos carmesí le miraban más profundamente que nunca.

— No tengo ni idea de a qué te estás refiriendo con eso de "_Akuma_", pero te aseguro que estás en el lugar equivocado — dijo Kaname — mi deber es eliminar cualquier peligro que aceche el Instituto, así que como no te marches, me veré obligado a atacarte seriamente.

Kanda intentó elevar su katana, sin embargo ésta no se podía mover.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?! — dijo furioso.

De repente se oyó un grito y ambos giraron la vista hacia el lugar del que provenía. La expresión de Kaname había variado por completo, Kanda no llegó a entender el por qué…

— ¡¡Yuuki!! — dijo Kaname y corrió rápidamente dejando atrás a Kanda.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo el exorcista — ¡Aún no hemos terminado! — y se levantó rápidamente para seguirle.

Llegaron a un claro del bosque y efectivamente, allí se encontraba Yuuki, la cual estaba maniatada y agarrada por un salvaje monstruo de aspecto horripilante. Kaname no supo reconocer de qué criatura se trataba, pero sin duda era muy peligrosa. Entonces Kanda sintió un pequeño "shock" una ardiente llamarada recorrió todo su cuerpo, por fin se encontraba con el ser que había buscado tanto…lo que se encontraba junto a Yuuki era un _Akuma_, en todo su esplendor. Por suerte, aún no había evolucionado del primer nivel, por lo que no era de los más peligrosos. Kaname estaba a punto de actuar cuando Kanda lo detuvo secamente con estas palabras:

— ¡Espera! — Le dijo — Si no quieres perder a esa chica que parece tan importante para ti, es mejor que me dejes esto a mí. Conozco las habilidades de este monstruo.

Kaname fulminó con la mirada a ambos y no le quedó otra que dejar actuarle. No podía perder tiempo en pelear contra el monstruo, lo más importante era rescatar a Yuuki.

Kanda agarró fuertemente su _katana_, la cual emitió una poderosa ráfaga de poder, aullando impacientemente por cazar a su presa. El exorcista pegó un enorme salto y atacó de lleno al monstruo, que se apartó del lugar que estaba.

Kaname acudió rápidamente a donde estaba Yuuki inconsciente y creó un poderoso campo de energía para protegerla. Mientras tanto, ya avanzada la pelea, Kanda forcejeaba con el _Akuma_. La criatura intentaba frenéticamente huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde; había sido acorralada. El exorcista dio un gran salto en picado y arremetió contra el _Akuma_, al cual partió en dos con su poderosa _katana_. La esencia del monstruo desapareció al instante y quedó el cuerpo de uno de los estudiantes de la clase diurna, que al parecer, su forma había sido tomada por aquel _Akuma_, junto a una sustancia transparente y totalmente pura, la llamada "Inocencia". El filo de la espada la absorbió completamente, y Kanda cayó al suelo.

Kaname se había quedado algo atónito, y con Yuuki en sus brazos desmayada, acudió a donde estaba el joven.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

Kanda, en el suelo, sonrió. Al parecer las heridas que le habían sido infringidas eran en su mayoría superficiales. La lucha no se había prolongado demasiado y claramente el monstruo no había conseguido estar a la altura de las prodigiosas habilidades del exorcista.

— Ya he cumplido mi objetivo — dijo Kanda — Al parecer me había equivocado de persona, mi misión era ocuparme del monstruo que acabas de ver. Ya no me queda nada más por hacer…

En un instante, la figura del exorcista desapareció, velozmente. Ni siquiera Kaname pudo ser capaz de seguirla con la mirada. El vampiro tenía muchas preguntas y hubiera deseado detener al joven, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su identidad había sido tragada por la noche y estaba seguro de que nunca jamás volvería al Instituto. Lo más importante era que Yuuki estaba bien, y había sido por la rápida actuación de Kanda, por lo que le dio las gracias mentalmente.

Después se encargó de recoger el cuerpo inerte del estudiante. Al parecer era un impostor, ya que se trataba de un _Level-E_, la raza más inferior dentro de los vampiros, que había sido dominado por la rabia y dejado que aquel extraño monstruo poseyera su alma. Las terribles consecuencias de su acción habían sido inevitables: la muerte.

Al instante llegó Zero corriendo, que se paró bruscamente al ver a Yuuki desmayada.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?! — dijo, esperando una explicación.

— Todo está controlado — dijo Kaname — No necesitas preocuparte, ella está bien.

Zero frunció el ceño, tenía la sensación de que se acababa de perder una pelea, pero estaba seguro de que el líder del dormitorio Luna no le daría más explicaciones.

Pocos minutos después, Yuuki abría lentamente los ojos. A su lado se encontraba Kaname, que le sonreía y Zero, que le miraba con un brillo de preocupación en su mirada. El golpe que se había dado anteriormente no le dejaba recordar nada de lo sucedido, lo único que recordaba era la mirada de Kanda entre la oscuridad, nada más.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con el nuevo estudiante transferido? — dijo nerviosa, mientras intentaba a duras penas incorporarse. Kaname la agarró suavemente para volver a tumbarla.

— Shhh… no hace falta que te preocupes tanto. Ahora estás a salvo, que es lo que importa. Él ya no volverá más, ha dejado esta misma noche el Instituto. Al parecer, cambió de opinión respecto al tener que alojarse aquí durante esta semana…

Yuuki quedó un tanto sorprendida, pero le aliviaron las palabras de Kaname. Lo importante era que todo había vuelto a la normalidad… ¿O no?

* * *

Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado ^^

Si es así, un review no nos vendría nada de mal x3

Bueno, eso sería, muchos besos! y Nos veremos en otra oportunidad!

atte: Kaine y Nao :3


End file.
